Getting Caught
by DomLetty101
Summary: Dom and Letty keep trying to have a night...Alone. But the team seems to interrupt every opportunity. Smutty Dotty One Shot!


**A/N: Just a one shot of getting interrupted during a night of passion... ;)**

* * *

 **Letty POV**

 _ **Friday Night**_

Dom and I haven't had much time alone lately and finally everyone would be out of the house for the races that Don and I had intentionally skipped out on. We had really been wanting to spend some time alone and missing one race wasn't the end of the world. After the guys left and Mia went to her friends to study we both laughed as we got undressed.

"Will you tie me up, Mr. Toretto?" I asked seductively turning around holding the apron strings out for him to grab.

"I will never say no to tying you up" He smirked suggestively as he tied the strings holding my cooking apron up on my naked body leaving only my sides and my butt exposed, not before pressing a kiss to my. bare ass cheek with a growl making me blush.

"Would you do the honours, Miss Ortiz?" He asked me holding his apron strings that covered his lower half and his chest and I stood behind him and ran my hands down his bare sides and smacked his ass with a chuckle as I tied his apron. Once I finished he turned around and gave me a kiss and we proceeded to cook dinner for tonight. I turned on the radio and shook my naked hips to the beat of the song. I felt Dom come up behind me and grab my ass with want.

"Baby, if you keep doing that I'll drag you upstairs and dinner will be long forgotten"

I smirked and pushed my ass into him once more as I laughed and finished the pasta while Dom checked the chicken. He turned around to give me a bite and I moaned at the taste.

"Good?"

"So good." I assured as he picked me up and placed me on the counter as he started to kiss me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist and ran my nails up and down his back. I could feel his hardness against my apron and started to moan.

"Mmm baby, so good" I moaned as he sucked my neck.

"Ew what the fuck you guys!" We heard Vince yell and we pulled our lips away only to see the whole team standing in the kitchen watching us. We were both exposed as the apron didn't cover much Dom turned so his ass was covered and my breasts weren't exposed.

"Get out" I yelled

"What the fuck are you guys even doing home, you're supposed to be at the races!" I yelled with embarrassment

"Cops came, nice rack, Let." Leon joked.

"Say that one more time Le and I swear I will stick my foo-"

"Calm down, baby" I whispered running my hands down his arms and over his tense shoulders.

"Sorry about tonight" I whispered

"Fucken guys" He muttered. I know he was upset, I was too, we wanted just some alone time. I thought of how I could make it up to him, if we had sex now it'd be fine, but we wanted to do something special for each other.

"Hey, there's always tomorrow bub" I told him and pressed a kiss on his chin.

"They'll be home tomorrow" He sighed rubbing my back

"So they wont be in the garage" I smirked at him and he smirked back as we made our way upstairs.

* * *

 _ **Saturday Night**_

I dressed in a red lace bra and panty set with my hair in loose beach waves as I sat on the hood of his beloved Charger with only the lights of the candles highlighting my body.

"Jesus, Letty" He groaned as he licked his lips staring at me. That's the reaction I wanted

"You like?" I giggled as I walked over to him my heels clicking on the ground as I made my way over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with such ferocity that he gladly gave back.

His hands were all over my body causing my skin to prickle under hes gentle touch. His hot lips kissed down my neck making me sigh as I dropped my head back enjoying the feeling of his lips on me.

"Dom" I sighed as I gripped his back when he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot.

"My turn" I whispered as I kissed down his neck ripping his shirt down the middle with a smirk. I kissed down his chest being sure to bite his nipple as I moved lower. I let my hand rub over his clothed member feeing him get harder.

"Let, baby" He sighed as I rubbed him harder

"You want me to take him out, baby?" He just sighed and nodded his head

I reached into his shorts and stroked his hard member before pulling him out, I used my small hands to pump him a couple times before I took him in my mouth. I felt his hands in my hair as I placed one on his shat to follow behind my oral movements and the other was gripping his ass as I heard him groan.

"Fuck, baby. So good, ungh god Letty, your mouth" I could tell he was close so I sucked him harder.

"OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY!" We heard the voice in the background as well as a loud crashing no doubt from the person running into something trying to get out.

"Mia! Get out!" Dom yelled as I fell back onto my ass while Dom tried to cover himself.

Another night ruined.

"I'm so sorry, oh God gross, I'm sorry!" Mia said in a panic as she tried to rush out but the garage door locked as soon as it was shut for security purposes meaning she had to walk, or run right by Dom and I to get through the side door.

"Mia! Go!" Dom instructed as I tossed him a rag to cover himself more. She ran out and I sat against a car still on my ass as I sighed running my hands through my hair.

"Sorry baby" He whispered coming over to me.

"Can I hate them?" I asked jokingly

"I sure hope so, cause I sure do. Is it so hard to have one night alone with my girl" He whispered tapping my chin to push it upwards to look at him.

"Clearly." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Tomorrow, we are going to the lake house" Dom announced and I smiled

"There is no way they can bother us there" I smiled and jumped into his arms kissing him.

"We can continue this you know" Dom said suggestively and as we started to kiss, Vince walked in.

"Hey brother, any Corona in here?"

"Aghhhh" I groaned standing up and walking away

"Jeez, guys the garage really!"

"Well if you let us have one fucking night alone!" Dom yelled following behind me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"Tomorrow" He said kissing me and I smiled.

"Tomorrow." I agreed.

* * *

 _ **Sunday Night**_

The guys were gone for the day so we decided not to tell them we were going to the lake so we had no chance of them ruining the night for us. While Dom and I drove out to the lake we were both feeling more 'lovey' than normal. I leant over and kissed him with difficulty as I couldn't stop smiling.

"You're happy" He stated

"You make me happy" I told him as I crawled into his lap while we drove down the road. We made a couple of stops for gas and food and we continued our journey. Dom reached over and started to rub small circles on my leg I reached down and grabbed his hand kissing his fingers. I was so excited for tonight. Finally a night alone, and I had plans. Plans that would not be ruined again.

We stopped off at the little diner to grab some food to bring back to the lake house so we could eat and as soon as we got there we started to eat, quickly, needing to get this show on the road. Dom held out a chocolate covered strawberry and I looked at him with question, since we never stopped for these.

"I had some tricks up my sleeve" He smirked

"Oh did you now, Romeo?" I laughed taking a slow sensual bite from the strawberry.

"Yuuum" I said slowly as I bit my lip.

"Meet me in the living room, handsome" I told him as I stood up to go upstairs to change.

Once I was upstairs I changed into a lacey black corset and thong as I attached the garter and put on my heels. I peeked around the corner and saw Dom sitting on the couch nursing a Corona, perfect. I thought. I used the remote and turned on the speakers as the song started to play as I watched Dom start to look around.

 _' I just wanna..._  
 _Show you how much I appreciate you_  
 _Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_  
 _Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_  
 _Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good_  
 _Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood_  
 _Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_  
 _Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay_  
 _Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart_  
 _I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart_  
 _Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me_  
 _I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be'_

The song played as I made my way down the stairs and got in front of Dom while I started my sensual dance. I ran my hand down his chest and turned around to drop my ass onto his lap rotating it while I let my hands run along his thighs. I stood up and ran my hands down my body as I lifted one leg on the chair and flipped my hair slowly giving him sexy eyes as a rotated my ass while I ran my hands through my hair. Dom readjusted his pants as I sat on the chair legs spread running my hands down my legs and back up again.

 _'Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
 _And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
 _I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
 _Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
 _Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_  
 _Tonight it's going down_  
 _I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe_  
 _Swirlin' my babe Twirlin', swirlin' on my babe_  
 _Baby lemme put my body on your body_  
 _Promise not to tell nobody cuz_  
 _It's bout to go down'_

I slowly bent my body in half letting my body fall into a lying position on the ground as I kept my ass raised as I stood back up again and walked back over to Dom sitting on his lap circling my hips against his hardness. I turned around to face him as I stood up he was still between my legs feeling up my thighs slowly as I did my dance. His hands rested on my ass as I continued my dance.

 _'You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1_  
 _Them other chicks are superficial_  
 _But I know you know I'm the one_  
 _That's why I'm all into you_  
 _Cuz I can recognize that you know that_  
 _That's why I'm backin' this thing back_  
 _Pop, poppin' this thing back_  
 _Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back_  
 _This is for the time, you gave me flowers_  
 _For the world, that is ours_  
 _For the mulah, for the power of love_  
 _I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up_  
 _And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_  
 _A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what_  
 _Sit back sit back it's the pre game show_  
 _Daddy you know what's up'_

I reached behind me and unhooked my bra letting it fall down my arms as I kept lifting and rotating my hips against his to the beat of the song I leaned down while I placed a hand on his cheek I kissed him deeply. He grabbed my breast and I dropped my head back as I continued my dance.

"Uh guys" We heard and I screamed and back away from Dom covering myself from Vince, Leon, Brian, and Mia who all had jaws dropped. Did they watch my whole performance.

"What the fu-" Dom started but I wrapped myself in a blanket and cut Dom off.

"No, Dom, let me." I told him sweetly as I turned back to the group. "WHAT IN THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE! WE FUCKING CAME HERE TO GET RID OF YOU GUYS SO WE CAN HAVE ONE FUCKING NIGHT ALONE WITHOUT YOU ASSHOLES RUINING IT!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to get dressed.

I could hear them talking to Dom and he was not happy.

"Why did you guys follow us!"

"We didn't, Dom!" Vince started

"Then how the fuck would you know we were here!"

"This is my fault, Dom" Mia said and Dom was quiet to let her continue

"I know you and Letty wanted time apart from all of us and I suggested we come up to the lake house to give you and Letty the house alone tonight" Mia said softly and now I felt bad.

"Thanks for trying, Mi" Dom said softly as he came back upstairs to sit with me on the bed as I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Love you" He muttered kissing the side of my head

"Love you too" I whined against his shoulder.

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah, but now I'm sad and just want to lay" I told him crawling under the covers

"I'll be right back" I waited in bed as I turned on a movie waiting for Doms return. I saw the door open and Dom walked in with two spoons and a bucket of Chunky Monkey ice cream making me smile.

"Ice cream, my love" He said while handing me the bucket of Ben and Jerrys while he got undressed joining me under the covers.

He fed me spoonful's of my favorite ice cream as we cuddled up and watched one of my favorite movies. P.S. I Love You... Mia was to never find that out. I would never live it down.

* * *

 _ **Monday Morning**_

Eventually we fell asleep and woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking.

"Yeah?" I muttered pulling my head up from Doms chest and the door slowly opening as Mias head peaked through wearing a regretful smile.

"Hey Let, I'm sorry about last night"

"It's ok, Mi. I know you were just trying to help"

"yeah, so as a sorry. The boys and I are taking you and Dom to breakfast, the guys are all ready you two take as long as you want" She said happily as she left the room. I idn't want to hurt her feelings so I kissed Doms chest to wake him up.

"Bubba, wake up." I said kissing up his chest to his chin

"Breakfast" He mumbled, he must've heard Mia

"Yeah" I said as we cuddled a bit longer 30 minutes later we were dressed and downstairs.

"We will meet you guys there" Dom said grabbing my hand as we walked out to his car we followed behind Vince and I looked at Dom who was looking irresistible right now. I leaned over and kissed his neck efore whispering in his ear

"Slow down a bit" I told him and he did. That way the guys and Mia couldn't see us. I kissed down his neck and eventually made it to his hard member. I opened his shorts and pulled him out rubbing him up and down before taking him in my mouth while he drove down the road.

"Ungh, Letty. So good baby" Dom moaned his head falling back not paying attention, but I trusted his driving

"Eyes on the road, papa" I moaned taking him in my mouth again. Dom was not paying attention to where Vince was as he just enjoyed the pleasure of my mouth on his cock. He grabbed my hair with his free hand and bucked his hips up.

"Shit Letty, your mouth, baby" I felt my phone buzz meaning that someone was calling me but I was a little busy right now, I had a mouth full... literally. It rang again and I ignored it for the second time.

'Honk Honk Honk' We heard and that made me lift my head off of Doms lap only to see the car next to us that currently occupied Vince, Leon, Mia, and Brian all staring at us laughing, Mia with a disgusted look on her face. My phone rang again and I knew it was Mia calling so while Dom adjusted himself I answered it.

"What" I spat looking at her from the car next to us

"You are so busted" She said with a laugh

"No, I want to fuck my man but you 4 dipshits can't fuck off. Enjoy breakfast we're going home to make love on every piece of furniture in that house so you all better stay here for the night and if any of you come home tonight we will be sure to fuck on your bed and not clean the sheets!" I said disconnecting the call as I told Dom to speed up to get away from them so we could go home. I was annoyed and let out an exasperated sigh and I looked over at Dom who wore a grin on his face.

"What?" I asked what he could be grinning about at a time like this

"You said make love, you want to make loooove to me, you want me to make loooove to you" He joked in a sing song voice. Instead of making playful banter like I normally would I looked at him in the eye seriously.

"I really do" I told him honestly and shyly.

"Well than. That's exacly what I'm going to do" He said taking my smaller hand in his.

Once we got home Dom lifted me out of the car and carried me in the house.

"Wait!" I told him as I ran upstairs. I changed into another outfit for what I hoped would be the last time. I walked downstairs to see him standing at the window shirtless. I ran my hands across his bare back and turned him around grabbing his hand.

"Come with me" I told him as I took his hand to follow me upstairs. We walked into our room where I lit candles and had oil waiting on our nightstand.

"Lay down, Toretto" I instructed him and he laid down on his stomach as I straddled his ass wearing only my bra and panties. I put a song on low to add to the sensual mood as I poured oil on his back and began to massage him. He let out low moans as I massaged him skillfully and laid light kisses on his back making him shudder under my touch.

Before I could finish I could feel Dom quickly turn over holding my waist to keep me still as he sat up to kiss me.

"I love you, so much" He moaned into our kiss which only turned me on even more. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra as he kissed down my neck and took my nipple in his mouth making me shudder under the feeling.

"So good" I moaned with my head tossed back. His hands worked their way around and fell to my ass gripping the cheek tightly to firmly hold me over his hard member. I gyrated my hips back and forth as I felt myself getting wetter with each motion.

"Baby, no more teasing. I need you in me now" I moaned against his lips

"In a minute" He breathed as he laid flat. I gave him a confusing look but he smirked and said 'sit'. I went to sit on his shaft but he stopped me.

"Nah, baby. Sit" He said pointing to his face, and I swear I could have came right then and there. I crawled up his body and let my wet pussy hover over his awaiting mouth. He gripped my hips and held me down to his mouth as he feasted on my core.

"Ungh fuck, Dom, ba-, oh baby" I moaned leaning forward to grip the headboard as he kept sucking my clit and would shove his tongue deep into my throbbing pussy.

"Baby, gonna cooome, ungh fuck Dom"

"You taste good, baby" He said against my clit which cause sensations that shot right through me.

"Please baby I begged and he sucked harder as I started to come in his mouth

"Yesyesyes, baby" I moaned in pleasure as I came. Dom lifted me off his face and quickly entered me making me yelp in pleasure. My body was numb from the pleasure I could barely talk.

"Fuck Dom, you feel so good inside me baby, ungh ungh yes fuck" I moaned as he lifted my leg over his shoulder to hit me at a different angle.

"Don't stop, angh Dom, baby"

"Mmm Letty, come baby, come for me" He moaned sucking on my neck.

"Don't stop, baby, right there" I moaned when he hit my g-spot over and over again. He pulled out and flipped me over entering me from behind. My elbows fell against the bed as my body was in such a pleasurable state I couldn't even hold it up. Dom reached aove me and grabbed the pillow and placed it under my core as he rammed into me harder. I was dripping like a fountain from the pleasure Dom was bringing me and the feeling of the pillow rubbing against my clit.

"Dom! yes baby, please make me come" I moaned

A few more thrusts and I felt Dom let go inside of me which only encouraged my own orgasm. I fell to the bed panting as Dom picked me up and laid my naked body on his so we could regain our regular breathing.

"So worth it" I laughed as I kissed his chest

"Every moment with you is worth it" he said kissing me. We laid with each other tangled up in the sheets when my stomach growled.

"Someones hungry" He laughed rubbing my tummy

"Yeah, we need to make food"

"Or I can order Chinese" He suggested making me smile

"Yes please" I said happily

"On one condition" He told me and I waited to hear him out

"One day, you're gonna let me put a baby in there" He said rubbing my tummy again. We were still so young and not ready to b parents, but it warmed my heart knowing he wanted that, and with me.

"One day, you're going to put a baby in here" I said placing my hands on top of his that rested on my tummy.

"Good" He said kissing me as he got up to call for Chinese. I smacked his naked ass as he walked out of the room, he turned around and I winked at him.

"Love you" I told him

"Love you"

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! R &R loves! Song: Dance For You- Beyonce**_


End file.
